Sightless
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *one-shot* Tear jerker. Draco leaves Ginny when she becomes blind, but is there a good reason, and if there is, what is it? Absolutely fictional


Sightless

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Well, this one-shot's plot is from a Korean MTV called 'Kiss' and I got really inspired by it.  So I own neither the plot nor characters, kay?  Kay.

*We all know who the disclaimer's for...  ^^;;*

Virginia Weasley was looking at the motionless lake that was in the Hogwarts school grounds.  Her lay one of the many memories that she has had...  The ones she had of her love...  Her friends...  Her brothers...

She remembered how enraged her six brothers were when they found out that she was dating Draco Malfoy...  Because of Ron's temper, the both of them would eat outside by the lake for meals.  Draco had already been disowned by both his parents for not joining the Dark Side.  An year later, the Dark Side was defeated.  But that, was another story.

During the time they dated, there were happy memories and sad ones...  There were the ones where he would brush his lips over hers for a slight moment, smiling at her, then resuming what he was doing.

She would feel her face flush and her pulse race.  It was so very sweet.

She could remember the time at the Winter Ball where the whole school found out that they were dating, that time, he had already been disowned by his parents.  Although most Gryffindors thought of it as an act.  Ginny knew better, because well, she had walked on him near crying by the lake that day.

And that was the day their friendship started...

She could remember how she had sat down next to him, she could remember asking him if he was alright, she could remember sitting there for hours until he finally uttered a single word.  She could remember everything as clear as the day and she could remember the love in his eyes when he had first declared that he loved her.

All that was two years ago, unfortunately.

She could remember their first kiss and her first.  She could remember how Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down to kiss her softly.  She could remember how the sunset glowed and how the birds chirped and sang, how the wind blew and how the grass danced.  She could remember the warm wind blowing through her hair, most of all, she could remember the soft lips on hers.

She could remember the first argument as a couple over who was the smarter one, the first argument that lasted less than an hour.  She could remember the first time he saw him smile, the first time he admitted he was wrong, the first time he showed emotions in his eyes.

There was also the first time they went on a broom together, flying around the Quidditch fields.

The morning had just awoken and then, for some reason, Ginny woke up early in the morning and dressed up in usual warm clothes.  The snow had fallen last night and the world was coated with silvery material that was snow.  She had walked out of the school just to see that Draco was by the lake once again with his broom.

She had called to him and he had turned around, and in the end, they had flown together on the broom.  The day had been fun, yet it was short lived, for sometime within the next hour, the 'Dream Team' rushed out the school and made Ginny go with them.

She could remember everything as clear as the day...

And yet...  Nothing was that clear anymore.  For those two years, she lived in hell.  It was either a darkness that she knew not where to go, or a light directing her in the right direction which she did not want to go.

Something happened that broke that bond in between the two...  The two that weren't meant to be together.  Maybe they really weren't, that's why it happened.

During Potions one day, a Slytherin, Cheryl Morrisen had 'accidentally' spilled some Dragon Blood in Ginny's eyes.  She was immediately rushed to the hospital, but it didn't help at all.  Madam Pomfrey said that unless someone could give her their eyes, she would never be able to see again.

She fell into the darkness that she knew not where to go from then on...

And then, someone had been kind enough to give her their eyes.  She never got who the person was, for it was anonymous.  Though she had promised that she would thank whoever it was for eternity.

The dreadful thing was, when she awoke from the darkness...  That Draco was there no longer.  He wasn't dead...  He had just left.  Without a single word.  He had already graduated and there was no way she could have found him...  No way...  He could have been anywhere in the world by now.

Ginny then, have since started a new diary.  The only diary started since that incident in her first year with Tom Riddle.

_I don't get why Draco left me...  I can see now, and he still hasn't come back.  I'm not blind...  But..._  A drop of tear fell down...  _I never knew love was so painful...  _Another tear.  _You promised me you would be there for me forever, though you aren't here now.  And I need you.  Even though I have my sight back...  I don't know where to go.  Without you, I am hopeless.  Without you, I am nothing but a shell...  I hate you for leaving me...  Although I have already forgiven you...  But I can never forget.  I can never forget how you left me when I needed you most..._

From that day on, she was always seeing, yet not seeing at the first time.  It was weird at first, though from that day when she got her sight back, her family would no longer diss Draco.  And for some reason, Ginny found that suspicious, although she would always push the thought at the back of her mind.

And the other thing that was suspicious about was, sometimes, in the morning when the sun shone in the mirror, reflecting it on her eyes, she could see grey underneath the brown eyes.  Grey, just like Draco's, but she would brush that away.

Ginny sighed again, all those memories were so painful for her.  But she no longer had the strength to go onwards life any longer.  She was nothing more than a shell when Draco wasn't there...  Taking one last longing look at the lake, she turned around, but finding herself bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."  She heard a familiar voice say.  Her eyes widened slightly as she turned around fully, seeing the whole being...  Blond hair, a smile on his face, but...  He was wearing sunglasses that was covering his eyes...  And he had...  A stick in his hands.  "I'm so sorry, have you seen a picture around here?  I swear I dropped one when I bumped into you accidentally.  I can't exactly see anything."  He gave a short chuckle.

She looked at him in disbelief, _it couldn't be him...  It just can't be him..._  Finally, she found the picture on the ground and turned it around and gave a sharp gasp, in the picture was her, waving and Draco smiling with his arms around her waist protectively.

"Did you find the picture?"

Ginny gulped, and said in a small voice, "Yes."

He smiled with a sincere smile, "That was my ex-girlfriend..."  Then with a small sigh, "I love her, I really do..."

Slowly, she put the photo in his hands, which muffling her sobs with her left hand.

"Thank you, miss.  Anyways, I must get going now.  Nice to meet you."  He walked away slowly, as if truly enjoying the scene around him, although, he couldn't see.

Ginny broke down slowly as she saw a scene flash through her mind...

_"Virginia...  I love you, I really do...  I don't want you to feel bad...  Therefore...  I think...  This is the best way to do this.  I hope you won't be mad at me, although that's a really impossible wish.  I hope you have a great life with these eyes...  With my eyes right now, I am taking everything in.  The scenery, the school and most importantly, you.  After I give my eyes to you, I won't be able to see anything...  Make good use of them..."  Then he whispered in her ears, "I love you, my love."_

_She lay motionless on the bed, asleep._

"Draco..."  She whispered brokenly after the disappearing figure.  "DRACO!"  She saw the figure turn and she stood up and started running after him, finally catching up.  "Draco..."

His body stiffened, "Virginia...?"

"Oh Merlin...  Draco...  You..."

"Virginia...  Don't talk, I don't want to hear it."

"...How could you do this, you stupid git?!  You know how much guilt I'm feeling right now?!"

His face was a mask of emotionless, "That's why I left you, Virginia.  I gave up my eyes so you can use them...  Return that favour, that is all I ask."

"God damn it...  Draco, you should've asked me!  I don't want the god damn eyes!  I want you!  Did you know how much hell I've been through cause I thought you left me when I turned blind?!"

"You would've never accepted it...  And your brothers didn't either, until I persuaded them.  I love you, Virginia.  Leave it at that."

She gasped at that, "Of course...  All my brothers knew...  That's why...  Damn it..."

"They knew...  Of course they knew..."  Draco grinned a bit, "don't feel guilty."  He tried touching her cheek, failing.  Instead, he touched air.  

Ginny took his hand gently and took a deep breath, "Draco...  I..."

"Don't talk...  I'm leaving.  I just came back for a walk."

Ginny grabbed onto his hand now, "You're not leaving again, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Don't leave..."

"Make good use of my eyes."

"Don't leave..."

"I don't have anything else to live for in here."

"...What about me?"

A pause, "I'm blind, Virginia.  You can find someone much better.  Try Potter."

"I don't want Harry."

"Well, get someone else."

"I want you..."

"This isn't going to work..."

"I don't give a shit, Draco."

He smiled slightly at that, "I see you haven't changed the slightest, Virginia."

"Don't leave...  Draco..."  Slowly, she stood on her toes and gave a kiss on his lips.  He stood stiff for a moment, then returned it gently.  "Draco...  Please..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Draco..."

"Sorry..."  He smiled slightly and caressed her cheek with his hands for a minute, "I'm sorry, Virginia...  Farewell.  Apparate!"

"...Draco...?"  She whispered slightly, looking at something invisible in front of her.  And then, she blacked out.

* * * * *

"Where am I?"  Ginny asked Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey look slightly uncomfortable, "You fainted outside by the lake...  You should rest more, you don't have enough sleep."

"I'm...  Fine..."  Ginny said slowly, "Did you, by any chance...  See Draco?"  She asked timidly.

"Mr Malfoy?  He hasn't shown up in Hogwarts since...  Well...  you know."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey...  I'd like to rest a while now, if you don't mind."  
Madam Pomfrey forced a smile which was unnoticed by Ginny, "Of course..."  Before leaving the Hospital Wing, she cast one last look at a dark corner of the room.

"It was all a dream..." Ginny whispered quietly.

Draco smile, he had to be thankful Professor Snape was just out by the lake.  Looking where he assumed Ginny was, he whispered with the softest voice possible, "sleep well, my love...  And farewell."  One last look towards that same way, he apparated away.

Ginny heard that last sound when someone apparated, then something dropped on the ground.  Standing up quietly, she walked to where she heard the noise coming from.  And she found, on the ground...  A picture of her waving and Draco smiling...  "It was not a dream, after all..."  A tear found its way down her cheek again, "I will be waiting, Draco...  Waiting until you're ready to come back.  It might be soon...  Or it might be forever.  But I will wait forever even if I have to, because, it is worth it.  You gave me your love and your sight and in return, I give you my love and my life.  Farewell...  Draco.  I love you."

Author's Notes: This is not funny _at all_.  I cried twice writing this!  Gawd I'm so sad.  Lol.  Hopefully, you all enjoyed it ^^  Cause I enjoyed writing it.  Although it's a darn tear-jerker.  Anyways, gotta go.  Later!


End file.
